Don't Know What You Got
by RayneCatcher17
Summary: Sonny is tierd of Chad making fun of her good girl behavior,and after all there should be no harm done in asking the queen bee to give her a little make over. . except for pervy guys and a protective Chad Dylan Cooper with jealousy.
1. No More Ms Nice Girl

DECLAIMER 4 THE ENTIRE STORY: I do not own SWAC and I never will unless for some miraculous reason I become ruler of the world which I doubt will happen because, let's face it, that's every diabolical kids dream. . . .[[[[[though that doesn't stop me from dreaming :) ]]]]

Oh, and sorry for any spelling errors. I don't have spell check on my computer.

:(

* * *

Chapter 1

"no more ms. Nice girl"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Copying me!!!"

"Puh-lease! I wouldn't copy _you _if you were the last psycho crazy girl on the planet! Don't give yourself that much credit, Monroe." With that Chad laughed and began to walk away, flipping the collar on his polyester jacket for emphasis on how 'cool' he thought he was. Which he obviously wasn't. He was more like that kid that nobody messed with because his daddy was the head of the acting cooperation and could fire them before a penny could hit the floor when it was three inches above it.

"Argh!!!" Sonny stomped her way to her dressing room where she practically slammed the door off it's hinges.

Tawni had been counting to one hundred while brushing her hair and was now about to throw a hissy fit from being interrupted and couldn't remember which number she was on. "Gosh, aren't we PERKY today??"

Obvious sarcasim was in her voice as she slammed her brush down on her makeup table.

"I'm sorry, but Chad, he makes me so. . .he makes me so . . .Argh!!! I don't even know where to begin because he is so flipping frustrating!!!"

Sonny flopped onto the couch throwing her hands in the air talking to Tawni like she was in a therapy session. And if she was, at least Tawni wasn't thinking as bad of thoughts about Sonny as a therapist would at that moment. A therapist would say 'mm-hmm and how does that make you feel' while they were clearly thinking 'craaaazy!' and Tawni, well, she threw bigger tantrums than that so it didn't seem like anything dramatic to her.

"So what did you two fight about this time?" Tawni's voice was light, showing that even though she was doing her makeup at the moment she was trying to care for poor Sonny.

"He said that I was too 'nice'. That I needed to let go of these stupid peaceful dreams of mine and say hello to Hollywood. Saying that I need to grow up and face the world! What a load of bull!" Sonny was getting mad just thinking about the conversation, but she stopped dead when she heard Tawni laughing, but not just laughing, grabbing her sides in an all out laughing fit.

"Wow! I **never**thought there would be a day when I'd say that Chad Dylan Cooper is right!" Sonny's mouth hit the floor while Tawni just smiled like an idiot.

"What do you mean right?!" Sonny was dumbfounded. 'Chad Dylan Cooper was right?? Ha, the apocalypse must be starting sooner than I thought. Damn, guess its time to get a patent on my comet proof umbrella idea. . .'

"Of course he's right Sonny! You are _TOO_nice. You are so nice, that Barney and the Tellitubies don't stand a chance against you. Hell, you could put them out of business!" Sonny frowned at her choice of language, which made her realize that maybe they where right. If she was frowning just because of the word hell, maybe she did need to lighten up a bit.

"Tawni, I want you to give me a make-over." Tawni had at that moment gone back to brushing her hair, but as soon as those words left Sonny's mouth, the hair brush had it the carpeted floor in a small thud.

"You want me to what??"

"Teach me how to be bad. Help me make a new and improved Sonny Monroe."

Tawni smiled a devious smile before pulling out her credit card, something told her she was going to have a lot of fun with this, but mostly, she was dieing to see the look on Chad Dylan Cooper's face when he saw what he helped create.

'. . you know what they say, never know what you got till it's gone. . and boy is Chad going to find out.'

* * *

(The Mall 2 hrs. later. . . .)

"Oh My _God_."

Sonny twirled around in the life size mirror in the dressing room as Tawni stood behind her grinning from ear to ear. Little Ms. Sonny Monroe who had only worn one showy dress before in the 'so you think you can pp dance' sketch, was now wearing less fabric than that.

The tight black jean skirt stopped just two inches below her butt showing off a pair of recently tanned skin, a small spaghetti strap red tank top in the form of a v-neck showed off a fairly high amount of cleavage that Tawni had insisted she left uncovered. Lastly, they put her hair up in a messy pony tail to show off her back and shoulders, which even some of the girls in the dressing room couldn't help but stare at. Her high heel sandals (i was inspired by a pair that I have) where a dark black and gave a good two inches in height.

"Now that we got your dress wear down, lets work on that bubbly personality of yours."

Sonny smiled at Tawni through the mirror, usually most girls like Sonny would be appalled by the idea after this stage, but Sonny, she was excited. She was a kinda girl that stuck to what she wanted, and at that moment, she wanted nothing better than to whip the grin off of Chad Dylan Coopers '_perfect_' face.

* * *

Please Review, even if all you say is crappy or good story. I don't care about harsh reviews because I'm not here to try and become a famous author; I'm here because I love to write. So bugger off.


	2. Chad With A Chance Of Fainting

OMG!!! Haha, I love EVERY1 who reviewed on my story because it was so inspiring that I'm actually writing another chapter instead of losing inspiration. I have never gotten 11 reviews on 1 chapter before. And I was so happy when I found out one of my reviewers added me to their alert page.

Thank you soooooo much. Its ppl like u guys that keep me going :)

Hope you guys love the chapter.

QUICK ALERT: I won't be posting a chapter more than once a week. I have work, school, and drivers ed to juggle behind all of this. So support is definitely needed. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Chad with a chance of fainting"

"Would you stop complaining Sonny! Do you want to get back at Chad or not."

Tawni had her hands on her hips as she gave Sonny an icy glare. They had been fighting like that for the past hour. Tawni would tell Sonny that she had to act a certain way and Sonny would decline being the innocent type of person she was.

"Look Sonny, I'm not saying that you should do this forever, because seriously, this isn't your kind of look, even though you do look great. I'm just saying that you do this long enough to show Cooper what's what and then return to your normal self."

Sonny hung her head down. So far she had learned how to curse, control her nice comments, ignore people in need, and now Tawni wanted her to play hard to get yet be flirty at the same time. The first three were really hard, plus each one led into disaster.

First she had finally got use to cursing but didn't realize the little kid behind her that began copying her. So she spent ten minutes with the kids' mother explaining why her child was cursing.

Then when an older person had complimented her on her hair today she had to sneer at them and tell them to 'fuck off.' This was even harder than the first one since she was taught to always respect her elders and be nice to any one that treated her with the same amount of compassion.

But the last one nearly caused her to give up, because when she saw that little boy in the mall cry because he was lost she nearly cried herself, so she kept an act up in front of Tawni until she passed the test. And when Tawni went to the bathroom she had quickly led the little boy to security guard after buying him a lollipop. Kids were such a soft spot for her.

However this one was probably just as bad. She might as well sign her death certificate.

Tawni wanted her to walk up to a tall brunette who had green eyes and tan skin, and find a way to flirt with him without coming off like she wanted something. The horrible part of it was that it was Chad's co-worker, Ryan, from _the falls_.

Nodding her head, Sonny began to straighten her figure before slowly walking towards the brunette. Pulling out her cell phone she began to pretend she was texting someone when she 'accidently' bumped into a tall figure.

'Losing her balance' she began to fall to her side when the figure grabbed her shoulders.

"Whoa, careful there." He smiled down at her and she fluttered her eyelashes which she had also learned to do.

"Thanks,..um. .sorry, what's your name?" She flashed him a smile and he gave her a goofy grin.

"It's um . . . Ryan. You look familiar before." He held his hand out to her and she took it, but before she could shake his hand he brought hers up to his lips and kissed it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your Chad's friend, Sonny."

"Good thing you're smart then, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were right." She gave him another smile before pretending to look at her phone. "Well, I got to split. Later." She flipped her hair over her shoulders twisting one of the strands of it before sauntering off, nearly squealing when she heard him call out to her.

"Hey, wait up Sonny!" She mentally grinned out of satisfaction. 'Score 1, Monroe. Hope you can keep up, Chaddy."

* * *

"Chad, what did you do??!" Portlyn had barged right into his dressing room. Not caring one bit about the fact that he was now glaring at her. She marched towards him where he currently sat on his leather couch, and slammed down a folder in front of him. Her fist was clenched to her sides as she tried to calm her breathing. Her face was so red that if she hadn't had a scowl on her face and her forehead didn't have creases of anger on them, you'd think she was publicly humiliated on TV. Or something.

"I hope you're happy about this!" She screamed at him.

Chad began to relax his glare and looked at Portlyn in amusement. If he hadn't been Chad Dylan Cooper, he might have actually been intimidated.

But, of course he was Chad Dylan Cooper, so that would never happen.

"Care to explain why you are talking without a script again, Portlyn? And what's up with the ugly folder?"

Portlyn smiled a completely out of character, sweet, smile at Chad before walking out the door as calmly as possible and then slamming it. She was too pissed to care that he was yelling at her through his dressing room door because of her actions.

You may be wondering why Portlyn was so pissed off, and why she had handed Chad, of all people, a very ugly looking folder with stacks of paper in it. Well that's because she had been spending the past three hours on her computer where she kept seeing pop ups about 'America's new heartbreaker.' But she wasn't nearly as mad about whom this heartbreaker was as much as she was about whom she was with.

Back in the room with Chad, he had just opened up the folder.

1 minute passed by. . .

5 minutes passed by . . .

5 more minutes. . . .

"Ok . . . I'm lost." Chad had been staring at the pictures pretty intently. They were a bunch of pictures, 32 in fact, of a brunette girl whose face was hidden, with his co-star, and Portlyn's star crush, Ryan. He understood why Portlyn was upset . . . but not why she was upset with him. Did he do something earlier that he could have caused this..?

'No Chad Dylan Cooper, NEVER, does anything wrong. Otherwise I wouldn't be Chad Dylan Cooper.'

So then why did he feel oddly guilty that something bad was happening, that something was GOING to happen and he couldn't stop it. His stomach began to tighten up and on impulse he began to call the one person he normal did when he wanted a pick-me-up.

'Ring . . . ring . . . ring . . . Hey this is Sonny…'

"Sonn-!"

'You've just reached my voicemail. I'm either rehearsing a sketch or with my mom so leave a message after the-'

Chad shut his phone. Even though he didn't get to talk to her, hearing her voice was making him feel comfortable. Relaxed, even.

'Ok, today couldn't get any weirder. First Portlyn talks without a script, which is a very bad no-no, then I get accused of doing something wrong for something I didn't do, and THEN I start feeling happy after calling Sonny. Something's wrong with me. .maybe I shouldn't of ate that shrimp for lunch today.'

He went back to checking his reflection until the sounds of whispering from outside his dressing room filled his ears.

'Dude, who knew that a girl from So Random! Could have curves that made your mind go nuts. Ryan's really lucky to even capture her attention. To think that all this time though, one of us could have actually had a piece of THAT.' Chad's face scrunched up as he felt his heart beat faster. They had been talking about a girl from So Random!

His eyes began to widen as his pupils began to dilate. The thought of them talking about Sonny made him. . . . . .Angry? Angry that they could talk about someone like that in such a rude way, which scared him because he had never felt that way before. Even when they use to talk about his past girlfriends.

Opening his dressing room door, Chad grinned as he saw them shut up instantly, but then frowned because that made him suspicious. 'Why would they shut up about a girl just because I walked out of my room?' Thinking about it he smiled again. 'They probably don't want me to get the girl. Which let's face it, I ALWAYS do.' Feeling confident, he popped his collar again before walking towards the commissary.

He was in the mood for some fresh meat, and by the way everyone kept giving him weary glances, he could tell that he was going to enjoy this.

Yet what he wouldn't admit was that gut wrenching sick feeling was began to take hold of him again. The feeling that he was about to come face to face with his worst nightmare and couldn't do anything about it. That it didn't matter that he was Chad Dylan Cooper, it was going to tear him apart either way.

Opening the commissary doors, his smile fell. Nobody bothered to look at him like they usually did. In fact the entire area around him was empty, and instead, everyone was crowded around one table.

So Randoms table.

Where his co-worker sat.

His arm draped over a cute innocent brunette.

A brunette who sat on top of the table her legs crossed in an outfit that made his blood run cold.

The voices of all the on lookers of the couple began to fade away.

His vision began to block out every single person except for the smiling brunette.

His heart beating so fast and hard it hurt.

And when she began to look up at him. . . .

. . . Brown eyes clashing with blue.

He fainted.

* * *

Did you guys like it??? Plz tell me because if you don't I don't mind trying to come up with a new chapter for this.

I don't know if I mention this before I believe I rated this M because there will be sexual contact. Nothing big and detailed.

But I wanted to be cautious.

Plz review and tell me what you think. :)


	3. A Little Rendezvous in a Dressing Room

Chapter 3

"A Little Rendezvous in a Dressing Room"

His head was pounding as he opened his eyes. A bright light shun down on him, causing him to wince as he threw his hands up in an attempt to block the light.

So far it wasn't helping.

"Looks like sleeping beauty decided to brace me with his un-charming graces." The sarcasm dripped off her voice, but he could hear the amusement in it as he tried to adjust to the new accompanied light, which was from his dressing room.

Leaning up from the couch, Chad looked up to see Sonny sitting atop his dresser, smooth legs crossed scrunching up the thing she called a skirt far up enough that he could see the rim of her –black – panties. His face automatically flushed.

"What Are You Wearing??!" He didn't bother to hide his shocked face or the blush that was rising on his cheeks as she gave him an approving grin.

"What's a matter Chad? Don't like what you see?"

Chad could only gulp. Her Sonny was, in his dressing room, in a skimpy outfit that made his pants feel tight.

'Quit the opposite. . .' he thought to himself.

"What, didn't think that little Ms. Sonshine, didn't know what the word 'bad' meant? Well here's an 'update' Chad. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I can be bad if I want, and I don't need your fucking commentary on it either. Ok, '_lover boy'_?"

Chad began to laugh at her little act.

"Poor, poor, Sonny. Is this what you call 'bad'? Walking around in your skimpy little outfits, cursing, and acting like you don't care. Well I got news for you, '_hunny_', you don't know the _meaning_ of bad. Okay, so turn around, throw out that thing you call an outfit, and go back to living in your little 'fantasy' world." He gave her his million dollar cocky grin and turned around.

What he didn't suspect however, was that little Ms. Sonshine had other things in plan.

Chad began to put his tie back on, until he felt to small hands slide up his sides slowly, and for him - seductively painful.

They worked their way up to his tie as he felt a firm body press up against his back, and the feeling of Sonny's quick hot breath was tingling as it hit his neck. He could feel his arms get goose bumps as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"You know, I always hated the way you tie your ties Chad. Mind if I help?" She whispered it in his ears, as if they were trying to have a secret conversation and other people were in the room.

But, even though she said she went to tie his tie, she turned him around and began to play with it, never letting her hands leave his chest.

His back was now pressed up against the back wall in the corner while her body had him pinned to it.

Her right leg slowly lifting up right in between his two legs, while her hands slowly making their way up to his neck. Running her fingers through his slick blonde tussles, that if he hadn't been so shocked to react; he would have removed her hands from, claiming that his hair is untouchable unless she was in a hair and makeup crew that he personally picked out.

Though, he never took his eyes off hers, lighting up with lust and desire as hers had a playful spark to them. 'What is HAPPENING to me?! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for fucks sake! I'm never speechless!! But damn . . . do her lips look so inviting right now, . . And her hands . . .-"Chad's body involuntarily shivered as the feeling of her chest against his taunted his thoughts with some not so PG13 scenes.

'Oh My God! I Did NOT just think of that!! I mean this is Sonny! No, no it isn't. . . the real Sonny wouldn't be so bold, she'd be blushing that crimson color that brings out her face. _**This**_, this is wrong. I shouldn't be-'This time his thoughts were cut off as Sonny moved her lips to his so that they were touching, but not officially kissing.

"I'd like to stay and 'chat', but I got places to go and some important people to see." Chad's eyes began to close half way as he moved forward to close the distance just as she slowly moved back. "Later, Cooper."

And with that Sonny Munroe left the building as Chad Dylan Cooper stumbled forward and fell flat on his face.

'Sonny Munroe, 2. Chaddy – Zippo!'

'. . . Fuck.'

* * *

Sonny had woken up that morning feeling giddy. That night she had dreamt of the look on Chad Dylan Coopers face last night, and she was enjoying it, but the thought of her actions yesterday and how she had gotten so close to him gave her constant shivers down her spine. She had finally learned the definition of 'sexual tension'.

Taking a shower with some of her 'Strawberry and Champagne' shampoo, she stepped out in her cotton white towel as she began to put a new outfit out for the day.

'Hmm let's see . . . not my usual since of style, but if I want to prove myself, it'll have to do!'

Sonny smirked at her choice outfit. Sure it probably wasn't suitable for the work place, but today was her day off so she was probably going to stop buy the commissary and walk around the city afterwards.

(In The Commissary)

Walking to the frozen yogurt machine, Sonny strutted her way to it. She inwardly smirked at the feeling of many hungry and jealous eyes on her body as she walked her way.

The brown top was sleeveless that was a v-neck all the way to the top of her navel that was held together by a belt strap on the shirt. A pair of tight blue skinny jeans that had a few slits here and there and a pair of open toed black heels. Her hair in a messy bun, dark red lips with some foggy black eye shadow and eyeliner. Her jewelry consisted of black and silver multiple bracelets, a silver band ring on her wedding ring finger, and a silver chain locket that stopped right in between her mountain peak. (if you don't know it's the area in between you breasts that if a certain size, kind of make a mountain design – sort of like the crows peek which is a hair line description.)

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sonny turned around only to find a pair of honeysuckle bright ones staring straight back in a death trap. Dirty blonde hair slightly covering one eye as he flipped it away, about 5'10, and wore a regular white t-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans, and a pair of highly expensive white shoes that had the name Tristan written across them in black cursive.

"Hey baby. What do you say we get out of here and get to know each other a little better?" He gave an award winning smile that made her heart tighten.

She couldn't tell if it was from her mind saying that she shouldn't pass up an opportunity like that to prove Chad what's what, or from her heart screaming out 'DANGER'. Apparently she got her head and heart mixed up and thought she was choosing her heart, but actually, her head.

She moved her lips to his ear. "You're driving." And began to make her way out of the commissary with her mystery man chasing after her, but she hadn't left without first seeing a pair of crystal blue eyes at a certain table, jealousy and possessiveness completely filling them.

They both had thought the same thing.

'I have a bad feeling about this...'

* * *

**Hi everybody!!! This is just a little note saying that from now on, i will only be updating on Sundays since i have to work every other day. **

**Also my next chapter will probably be twice as long.**

**:)**

**anyways, i hope you guys like the chapter, and also, _REVIEWERS!! I'M DOING A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME EVENT - _**

**_WANT TO PICK WHERE SONNY AND TRISTAN GO ON A DATE??? JUST SUBMIT AN IDEA IN YOUR REVIEW AND SEE IF YOUR DATE ENDS UP IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**thanks for reading, don't forget to review, it will make me very happy :)**

**until then, later suckas! (lol, i couldn't resist.)**

**-RayneCatcher17**


End file.
